Fulfilled
by Dnrnova
Summary: ((Caution: Rated M for adult themes and explicit content))"Slowly but surely the stinging abandonment was settling until her fingers had captured his arm and her nails dragged. Instinctively Beck's lips attached to the milky skin of her neck and sucked fearing he would never be able to have the honor of doing it again." This is set after the Bade break up in the game show episode.


**This is set in the time period where Beck and Jade had broken up over the game show, and they still screw around still even though they are broken up. Explicit. I am not super sure if anyone will read it since it is M, but yes it is smut. Please review! It really helps to have reviews to know if I should continue writing these or not!**

* * *

Silence simmered between them for weeks, no messages, no greetings, nothing.

Slowly but surely the stinging abandonment was settling until her fingers had captured his arm and her nails dragged. Instinctively Beck's lips attached to the milky skin of her neck and sucked fearing he would never be able to have the honor of doing it again. The tension and heat brought her to a pleasure saturated daze, and she coughed out a husky moan which he knew by heart.

"That's right-louder."

He hitched her wandering thigh to encompass his waist and growled darkly. Jade swallowed as her chest heaved and lost herself to the man she had spent so many nights with.

In this oxygen starved heat the pair managed their way to his bed and fell into the pattern they had before. Through pants and locked eyes Jade ripped his flannel apart, buttons falling to the floor causing him to chuckle but never lose dominance.

Her lithe figure squirmed under his, as Beck's greedy hands spread her stocking covered thighs.

A light headed feeling overtook Jade as she gasped for air between the rough kisses. In that moment she was not sure if he loved her or simply owned her and she didn't care. Goosebumps arouse on his skin as he watched her hand sink down his abdomen, scratch marks blooming with each movement.

"Mine."

Jade spat out the word like she couldn't stand him but he knew that it was quite the opposite and nodded feverently

Deeply burying his nose into the crook of her neck he could hear his echoed wheeze as he buckled his hips against her's. The clashing friction drove him insane and he grunted gripping Jade's thighs tighter and huffing back to her throaty sweet purrs.

Jerking up he trailed his bites down her jaw and shoulders, and she pushed him down hard.

Beck never needed to be told twice and glanced up to see his ex girlfriend's beautiful face contort in desperate need. Tan long fingers tore a hole in her stockings and she allowed him to regain control by letting her head fall back. Closing her eyes and arching up she spread herself further aching and burning for everything she had missed.

A soft whimper escaped her throat as the pads of his fingers massaged her core and satisfied he watched them soak. Using the back of her heel she pushed into his thigh and began to shamelessly beg, hearing her so frantic made his cock ache against his zipper.

"Say please."

Beck hissed it out and smirked bending his body over her's and teasing her entrance, as her fingers squeezed the pillows to the point her knuckles turned white. With force and crazed desire the delinquent screeched unwilling to wait any longer.

"Fucking-fucking please! God don't fucking tease me- "

A sharp thrust pushed his fingers in as her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out. Scrambling for more, Jade's fingers engulfed his wrist and shook forcing him to add another finger and go faster. The pair fought for dominance until he pinned her down with his free arm and continued to plow his fingers inside of her heat. Curling and slipping his fingers in her dripping core he watched her unravel with profanity and thrashing.

The image of her in such raw pleasure caused him to arch over her and put all his force into pounding her with his fingers, and spreading her wetness all over his palm.

"Mo-more Beck! Please!"

Her hands flew from the pillow and to his jeans fumbling the belt, and he pulled a drenched hand from between her legs. Their heavy breathing filled up the steaming air of the RV and with his help she shoved his jeans and boxers to his ankles. Jade was too impatient for anything else to come off, and stroked his cock determined.

The initial contact of her palm wrapped around his cock again pulled a shattered groan from his form and his hips bucked right back. Skillfully the couple fitted themselves against one another never having quite forgetting how to sink back into one another.

Beck locked eyes with Jade and as she let her hands slide under his shirt to his sweat slicked spine she nodded for him to continue.

His broken cry rang out in unison with her gasp as he slipped his cock inside until he hit his base. Jade wiggled sensitive from not having been filled in so long and scratched down his back taking a moment to adjust. In a moment of gentle love, he pet her hair down and soothed her hard grunts before she curled her toes against his ass to signal him to continue.

Moan eliciting rolls of his body caused Jade to scream in his ear and thrust back ravenously, Beck couldn't hold back and pound into her mercilessly. His teeth found the soft flesh of her shoulder and sank in as she grasped onto his back as if his body was her lifeline. Loud slaps of skin on skin echoed along with needy noises of lust.

Hiding within his neck Jade remembered how much she had missed his body, his scent, his presence. And through the harsh and laborious thrusts she found herself uttering 'baby' followed by a sweet whine from Beck.

The sheets were destroyed as the two drew closer to climax and buckling down with as much effort and force he could bear, Beck continued. The bed squeaked as Jade screamed out her final cry with a small cough as her orgasm over took her. Her core tightened on his cock and with an animalistic groan he followed suit.

After the release they both fell useless.

Beck did not want her to leave him quite yet like he knew she would, and as they separated he swallowed thickly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her near, exhausted Jade allowed this and said nothing.

For a moment he was at peace with their situation.

But in an hour or so she would leave.

She wouldn't answer his texts.

And he would go back to being the man she despised for leaving her waiting at a closed door.


End file.
